I Hope You Dance
by Yasai Oujo
Summary: My first songfic... Yep, it's got Yasai and Gohan liking each other. Too bad for you Videl lovers out there, but she's got him first, so there! Besides, she's a million times better than Videl. Or at least that's my opinion. If you have to, feel free


I hope you never lose your sense of wonder...  
  
Yasai stared at Gohan... wondering what he was thinking... as he glanced into her eyes - sweetly, mystically... his dark eyes reflected in the sun - and for one brief moment, Yasai saw into him, through him... he truly loved her...  
  
You get your fill to eat, but always keep that hunger...  
  
He said it in his eyes, over and over... she needed more convincing... more from him.. if he really loved her, then why didn't he...  
  
May you never take one single breath for granted...  
  
"I love you.." Gohan said it - simply - brilliantly... no overdose on the love bit... He said it with ease - emotions spilling from his lips at the same time as his words...  
  
God forbid love ever leave you empty handed...  
  
He loved her. And the cold princess of the Saiya-jins knew this. "As I you," the young girl answered - simply and easily as he had. Everything else was a blur - nothing in the whole universe existed of anything other than Son Gohan and Kotaishi-hi Yasai...   
  
I hope you still feel small when you stand by the ocean...  
  
The world floated away from them, though everyone else saw them lean over and let their hearts out... Son, of a third class Saiya-jin - classified before as 'scum' was in love with royalty - first class, elite Princess of the Saiya-jin race... and they didn't even care - they forgot that hollow rule that they were not supposed to 'breed' this way - they were on Earth now - and they were flying high - and though the universe still stood as immortal than their love, they didn't feel a thing as it let out some of its emotion it had created for them. They thanked wherever that came from.  
  
Whenever one door closes, I hope one more opens...  
  
Videl witnessed the scene... her heart broken - seeing Gohan and Yasai in their time-stopping moments... locked forever - bound by love... and she smiled. She knew that if Gohan was happy this way - so was she. She would find her love soon enough. Waiting would not keep her from finding Him.  
  
Promise me that you'll give fate the fighting chance...  
  
This was the way it should be... this was the way things should go. Fate had brought them together... The biggest mistake Yasai had made... losing against the Earthlings in the first battle. The greatest accomplishment Yasai had made... losing against the Earthlings in the first battle. Gohan was her best friend, and she could expect nothing less from him... she could not have planned better in a dream...  
  
And when you get the choice to sit out or dance...  
  
The music played - far off... only they could hear the magical tune - to a song they would always remember... Gohan held out his hand, and with his words, offering to be her dancing partner in this world that they would play a small part in - twirling away with the rest of the dancers...  
  
I hope you dance... I hope you dance...  
  
Yasai took his hand - and they made it to the dance floor - their lives becoming complete - the girl overcome with the feeling that the universe wasn't a total mess up. It was wonderful, and she never wanted to let that feeling go - ever, ever, ever...  
  
I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance...  
  
"Yasai!" Vegeta watched the two fall into each others arms... Yasai continued. It was either the faith of her brother - or the love of her love. As much as she loved her brother, she didn't care what he thought about falling in love with a third class 'scum' warrior, because as far as she was concerned, this 'scum' was more beautiful than anything at all, and it filled an empty space in the princess's soul. Vegeta would still love her forever. They could overcome all obstacles... nothing stood in their way..  
  
Never settle for the path of least resistance... living might mean taking chances, but they're worth taking...  
  
She would never had married royalty, even if no one had bothered her about it... Videl may not have liked it at first - Vegeta didn't agree with the decision... but Yasai loved Gohan, and that was all there was to it. They would be together always.. even if it would change both their lives forever. That was a chance they'd have to take. It was worth it. It was worth a million chances.  
  
Loving might be a mistake, but it's worth making... don't let some hell bent heart leave you bitter... When you come close to selling out, reconsider...   
  
Videl turned away - and as she smiled - silver tears streamed down her face, leaking onto the ground... as happy as she was for Gohan - she was unhappy all the same... she started to walk away - both from Gohan, and from an empty space in her heart she couldn't ignore... but she bumped into an old friend, who smiled warmly into her eyes, welcoming her to him...  
  
Give the heavens above more than just a passing glance...  
  
Videl saw in his eyes, everything Yasai had seen in Gohan's... he was the love of her life - and they both realized that.  
  
And when you get the choice to sit out or dance... I hope you dance...  
  
Everything would be okay. Gohan and Yasai danced among the stars, high and mighty...  
  
Time is a wheel in constant motion always... I hope you dance... Rolling us along... I hope you dance...  
  
Objections, but love kept them going - keeps them going... Sacrifices - a small price to pay when standing against the feeling - love - so powerful...  
  
Tell me who wants to look back on their years and wonder...  
  
Their world was a mystery... What had brought them together? What had kept them apart? What had made that last spark that brought them to realize? Do they wonder - as they stare into each others eyes - what helped them along? What helped them live? What kept them together until they knew destiny called for them to be together??  
  
I hope you dance...  
  
It was fate. And in all the sacrifices, suffering, hate - it all turned around in the last moment and burst into love - tons and tons of love that even Saiya-jins can feel, even those heartless and cold beings, can feel the power of love, so strong - that it can't hold anything back...  
  
Where those years have gone... I hope you still feel small when you stand by the ocean...  
  
They danced among the stars, high and mighty, but as high and mighty as they may seem, they are only a speck in the universe, and all like, and all love... but their part can make a difference as small as it is... and that's what makes love so invincible - Nobody can fake it... Nobody can define it in words...  
  
...and when you get the choice to sit out or dance...  
Dance.  
I hope you dance... I hope you dance... Time is a wheel in constant motion always... Rolling us along... Tell me who wants to look back on their years and wonder... Where those years have gone...  
I hope you dance.  
  
~Yasai Oujo~  
  
  



End file.
